


舟发西苔岛

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 就是一个“—约吗？ —约。”的故事通篇没提Schubi的名字，但是那个气定神闲的小可爱就是他（不认识的可以Google一下Markus Schubert，很可爱）“舟发西苔岛”就是去那啥的意思只是一个借用《老友记》停电梗的AU！不要上升球队！不要上升正主！可能OOC！我只是磕这俩小门将的cp，和他们将来何去何从没有任何关系，他们的言行与我无关
Relationships: Alexander Nübel/Markus Schubert





	舟发西苔岛

舟发西苔岛

Bgm: High Fashion(feat.Mustard)-RobbyRicch/Mustard

1997年的纽约大停电，钱德勒被关在银行的自助营业厅，但获得了一次艳遇。 

现在情况有些不一样了。

不单单是因为时间从1997年变成了2019年，地点从纽约挪到了盖尔森基兴，男主角从情景剧角色变成了亚历山大·努贝尔，和他一起被关的对象也从一位美女变成了一位年轻男性。

不过平心而论，就算是男士，他也挺漂亮的。

努贝尔不能确定对方是否因为此刻的困局感到恼怒——暂且把他算作有事要做的那一类吧，毕竟如果像自己一样无所事事只是出门还信用卡的话倒也不必西装革履且发型一丝不苟。

自助营业厅的后备电源有些够呛，荧白的灯光也只打亮了靠角落的一小片地方，年轻的男人似乎不太擅长处理因为意外产生的交际场合干脆绕开那块光晕躲到黑暗中去打电话。

他打了两个电话，更准确些来说是一接一拨。

接进来的电话应该是家里打来的，当黑暗暂时困住了平时观察时感官最为直接的视觉，听觉便自觉顶上接棒，努贝尔甚至能分辨出电话那头到底守了几个心急如焚的家长，这时那个人回应的声音很轻柔，有些单词的发音带着点软软的鼻音。

打出去的电话就不是这么个光景了，不止是语气上的转变内容上也是——谈到钱和时限会让人不禁想到最简单的雇佣或租赁关系，再联系一下事情的前因后果，努贝尔也能猜到这场突如其来的停电才是打乱对方计划的罪魁祸手。

两个电话结束了，按道理来说是他该上去搭讪的时间了。

上一次和并不相熟的人在黑暗中攀谈还是大学开学第一天男生宿舍的迎新会，穿着T恤短裤脚踩凉拖的毛头小子们中有不少连自己舍友都认不全，但这并不妨碍他们三两瓶啤酒下肚就开始高谈阔论，而谈论的内容无非就是那些亘古不变的话题，女生、游戏或者各种球类运动。当然，也有些离经叛道的，比如说努贝尔就记得有一位开学第一天就看上了自己专业课的男助教，但这毕竟是少数。

感知到来自陌生人的吸引有时并不拘于性别，所以他也不介意腆着脸去碰一次钉子。

“嘿，你要来一个么。”搭讪的道具是努贝尔刚刚出门时才买的口香糖，他记不清情景剧里是否有相似的场景，但至少他不用凭空想象地尬话题。

对方肉眼可见的迟疑了，其实靠着备用电源那萎靡不振的灯光倒也不是看不出努贝尔手上拿的是口香糖的盒子而不是什么易燃易爆的危险物品，他可能只是不习惯这么直截了当的搭讪：“什么？”

如果被再次拒绝场面会有些尴尬，但犹豫并不是推诿对吧，所以他又问了一遍：“你想吃口香糖吗，我听到你刚刚打电话心情好像不太好，嚼口香糖解压的。”

“谢谢。”这次男人没有拒绝，轻飘飘的道谢隐于黑暗但接口香糖的手倒是能看出来非常白净，外套的袖口上缀着浅色的袖扣，露出的一小截衬衫边沿也一尘不染。

老话怎么说的来着，吃人嘴软拿人手短，谈话起头起的再无厘头倒也不影响它磕磕绊绊地进行下去了，“你是碰到了什么急事了吗？”生怕对方没懂努贝尔还指了指他还亮着屏幕的手机。

男人下意识也跟着看了一眼还在闪烁的屏幕，很直接选择了锁屏，但借着那点光源流畅的下颌线条还是被人看了个大概，“也没什么”，他的态度疏离但远谈不上拘谨，“本来今天和房东签了合同，晚上打算把尾款打给他的。”

“你不是本地人？”努贝尔觉得更有意思了，能在这样的晚上邂逅一位来自异乡的雏鸟也不失为美事一桩。

但是对方没有正面回答，“我以前住在德累斯顿。”

来历成谜，不见首尾。

“那你是来盖尔森基兴读书的吗？”其实努贝尔并不觉得眼前这位还是身处象牙塔中的温室花朵，但是对方的面相看上去着实年轻，往小里猜倒也不算过分。

“不是”，男人倒也没太介怀自己被当做小孩子这件事，“来工作的。”

那更好，努贝尔自己以及周围熟识的朋友在离开学校之后就不倾向于和还要兼顾课业的学生有感情纠葛，虽说人类的繁殖要求驱使他们本能地选择年轻的个体，但是也不是每个人都乐于在谈恋爱时兼顾家长的角色。

“那你有机会一定要去看看这座城市的美景才算不虚此行”，努贝尔胡说八道的水平一流——讲真除了下矿和体验费尔廷斯竞技场山崩海啸式的主场氛围，其他的就比较平淡了，“当然，如果你不介意的话，有机会我可以——”

那人突然笑了起来，轻轻的嗤笑声同样带着鼻音，“你平时都是这样搭讪的吗？”

这话顿时让努贝尔心凉了半截，但在因为尴尬而逆流的血液上脸之前，那人又丢出了后半句话，“好吧，如果过了明天我们还能遇见的话，我就接受你的邀请。”

这是一张期限模糊效力抽象的欠条，但总好过一口回绝。

刚刚的小插曲让努贝尔接话的节奏暂时放慢了下来，本想着扮猪吃虎，现在看来局势倒转了。

迟迟等不到回应，对方依旧气定神闲，半分钟之前他熟稔地把失去甜味的口香糖包在糖纸里丢进一边的垃圾桶里转而掏出剩了半盒的香烟，抽出了一只后主动开口，“或者说你现在借个火给我，我也可以考虑一下你刚才的提议。”

局势翻转陷入被动的努贝尔消化掉刚刚那一点点难堪，他觉得自己遇到的更像一位同道中人，好在打火机是他随身携带的东西，而借着那一簇火苗也看清了对方清秀的眼角眉梢和纤长的睫毛。

烟草的味儿一缕一缕把那人浸透了后他才毫无悔改之意地冲努贝尔笑，“其实在公共场合不该吸烟对吧？”

努贝尔瞥了一眼因为停电挺尸罢工的消防系统，“反正停电了。”

“但也不会永远都停着的。”两人之间有一种略微妙的气氛在涌动着。

努贝尔觉得他在暗示什么，所以他就权当对方在暗示什么，顺手接过人手上的烟自己吸了一口，发出信号，“我觉得我的邀请可以提前了。”

那人挑了挑眉，“提前到什么时候？”

大着胆子，努贝尔抬手揩了一把自己刚刚觊觎多时的下颌，“来电了，门开了就可以。”

“很好。”对方的唇角扬起一丝满意的笑容，接住了几秒后落下的那个吻。


End file.
